The Place in the Stars
by Stellite
Summary: Disrupted Gatherings, unusual prophecies, forbidden love and friendship.. that's all fine from a Clan cat's point of view. But.. what is it like from StarClan's point of view? All characters in this book are OCs.
1. Roster

**Hi!**

 **So, I was re-reading some Warrior Cats books, and I was reading the Gathering scene in Mothflight's Vision, and I got this weird idea;**

 **What's that like from StarClan's point of view?**

 **So.. I guess this will just be a fun kind of story - I won't be updating regularly, and I won't be trying to, I'll only update when I get a good idea of what to do. Anyway, I'm just going to add a quick little roster so I know which characters to use, and then I'll make the first chapter :P**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _FOXCLAN_**

 _Leader~ Cloudystar ~ Pale grey she-cat with unusually soft fur_

 _Deputy~ Briarclaw ~ Dark brown tom with sharp yellow eyes_

 _Medicine Cat~ Mothdive ~ White she-cat with only three legs_

 _~Warriors~_

 _Badgerstrike ~ Black and white tuxedo tom with orange eyes_

 _Nightpatch ~ Grey tom with black patches_

 _Waterdance ~ Blue-grey she-cat with white underbelly and chest_

 _Treeclimber ~ Brown tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes_

 _Flamingbranch ~ Dark ginger tabby tom with white paws  
_ _ **Apprentice, Sootpaw**_

 _River-runner ~ Lean blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes_

 _Spottedpool ~ White and pale grey spotted she-cat_

 _Stormyflower ~ Dark grey she-cat with one white paw_

 _Icewing ~ White tom with black paws, tailtip, ear tips, underbelly and chest_

 _Blackstripes ~ Grey tom with black rings around his tail_

 _Treefur ~ Large, muscular brown tom with black tabby stripes and fierce amber eyes **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _~Apprentices~_

 _Sootpaw ~ Black tom with blue eyes_

 _~Queens~_

 _Appleblossom ~ Pale ginger tabby she-cat with deep green eyes (Mate to River-runner)_

 _Kits, Sandykit, Rainkit, Berrykit & Black-kit_

 _Bramblesong ~ Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate to Nightpatch)_

 _Expecting kits in less than a moon_

 _~Kits~_

 _Sandykit ~ Pale ginger tabby she-cat at 2 moons_

 _Rainkit ~ Dark blue-grey she-cat at 2 moons_

 _Berrykit ~ Dark ginger tabby she-cat at 2 moons_

 _Black-kit ~ Black tom with a white patch on his chest at 2 moons_

 _~Elders~_

 _Lighteye ~ Pale brown she-cat with unusually bright yellow eyes_

 ** _RABBITCLAN_**

 _Leader~ Thunderstar ~ Lean black tom with bright orange eyes_

 _Deputy~ Spottedbreeze ~ White she-cat with ginger spots_

 _Medicine Cat~ Brownpath ~ Brown tabby tom with hazel-coloured eyes  
_ ** _Apprentice, Smokepaw_**

 _~Warriors~_

 _Gingerbrook ~ Dark ginger tabby tom with a permanent tired expression on his face_

 _Bright-thorn ~ Calico tom with dark green eyes_

 _Heavyrock ~ Dark grey she-cat with deep blue eyes_

 _Rippleleap ~ Pale grey she-cat with pale green eyes_

 _Redpelt ~ Dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
_ _ **Apprentice, Mosspaw**_

 _Palefoot ~ Brown she-cat with paler brown paws_

 _Moledigger ~ Dark brown tabby she-cat with unusually large paws_

 _Nettlepad ~ Small grey tom with white forepaws_

 _Gorsethorn ~ Mottled brown tom with grey paws_

 _Dawneyes ~ Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with strange pinkish-orange eyes_

 _Darkshine ~ Dark grey and black dappled she-cat and green eyes with golden flecks **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _Bonesong ~ Popular white she-cat with a black and white spotted tail and green eyes with golden flecks **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _Lakefang ~ Muscular blue-grey tom with darker tabby stripes and white paws melting into his blue-grey fur, white underbelly, tailtip, ears, and startlingly hazel eyes **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _Watersnake ~ Black tom with rippling, wave-like stripes and robin's egg blue eyes **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _Midnightsong ~ Unpopular lithe black she-cat with barely noticable tabby stripes, white ears and shy violet eyes with flecks of gold **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _~Apprentices~_

 _Smokepaw ~ Black tom with dark grey swirls and stripes on his flanks_

 _Mosspaw ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes_

 _~Queens~_

 _Heatherbrush ~ Golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes  
_ ** _Expecting kits in 3 moons_**

 _~Kits~_

 _..._

 _~Elders~_

 _Darkspots ~ White tom with black and grey spots_

 ** _MOUSECLAN_**

 _Leader~ Shellstar ~ White and pale grey tabby she-cat with deep green eyes_

 _Deputy~ Blueclaw ~ Long-limbed blue-grey she-cat with bluey-green eyes_

 _Medicine Cat~ Blackripple ~ Mottled black she-cat with dark grey eyes_

 _~Warriors~_

 _Mudfoot ~ White tom with dark brown legs and paws_

 _Lightstorm ~ Pale grey tom with unusually bluey-grey eyes  
_ _ **Apprentice, Echopaw**_

 _Clovernose ~ Creamy-brown she-cat with fluffy tail and pale blue eyes_

 _Rosefrost ~ Pinkish-ginger she-cat with white paws_

 _Greyfang ~ Grey tabby tom with unusually long claws_

 _Stoneleaf ~ Skinny dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

 _Dewdrop ~ Light grey she-cat with black flecks dappling her pelt  
_ _ **Apprentice, Foxpaw**_

 _Morning-glow ~ Slender ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and bright amber eyes  
_ _ **Apprentice, Duskpaw**_

 _Skyrunner ~ Pale grey tom tinged with blue_

 _Fawnstep ~ Light brown tabby she-cat with brown flecks dappling her pelt and hazel eyes_

 _Leafdapple ~ Pale brown she-cat with darker, lighter and white dapples, white underbelly and large, innocent blue eyes **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF StORMCLAN)**_

 _Sparrow-wing ~ Pale brown tom with darker, lighter and white stripes, white underbelly and large, innocent amber and green eyes **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _Rushingwind ~ Large, muscular dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and gentle amber eyes **(BELONGS TO FEATHERFROST OF STORMCLAN)**_

 _~Apprentices~_

 _Duskpaw ~ Dark brown tom with paler underbelly and chest_

 _Echopaw ~ Long haired grey she-cat, fur tipped with white_

 _Foxpaw ~ Russet-coloured tom with unusually large ears_

 _~Queens~_

 _Petal ~ Small, white-ish pink she-cat with pale blue eyes, former kittypet (mate to Skyrunner)_

 _Kits, Cloudkit, Bluekit & Rosekit_

 _~Kits~_

 _Cloudkit ~ White tom-kit with pale grey paws and taltip at 2 moons_

 _Bluekit ~ White tom-kit tinged with blue at 2 moons_

 _Rosekit ~ White-ish pink she-cat at 2 moons_

 _~Elders~_

 _..._

* * *

 **I'd appreciate it if someone would give me a few OCs of theirs to use, because I'm not that great at thinking up Warrior Cats names :P**

 **Anyway, I'll try to make the first chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Byee!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Gathering

**Yay! First chapter!**

 **So, chapter one is, of course..**

 **The Gathering!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Note: AC stands for 'alive cats' and DC stands for 'dead cats')**

 **~AC POV~**

In the middle of a small but dense forest, a clearing bathed in the pale, shimmering moonlight. At the very edge of the clearing, there was a vast lake, silver under the pearly light of the stars. Near the bank of this lake, there were three rocks, facing towards the rest of the clearing. Thundering paws echoed in the distance, and then a small group of cats entered the clearing, talking and laughing amongst each other.

A pale grey she-cat led the group, followed closely by a dark brown tom and a white she-cat, whom, though she trotted on only three paws, she moved swiftly, limping and skipping along behind the other she-cat. Behind them were five fully grown cats, and following them was an uncomfortable-looking young black tom. They stopped in the middle of the clearing, not far from the lake. The pale grey she-cat stood a few pawsteps away from the group, looking slightly grumpy.

"They're not here yet," she complained to the dark brown tom.

"They will be here soon, Cloudystar," the tom promised. Cloudystar simply frowned at him and started pacing the bank of the lake. Merely seconds later the bushes rustled loudly and a white and pale grey she-cat trotted out of them, followed by a mottled black she-cat with dark eyes. After them came a group of four fully-grown cats, then two, younger cats, a grey she-cat and a dark brown tom.

Immediately, the young black tom from the other group relaxed visibly and trotted over to them. The trio started to meow and converse excitedly. The white and grey she-cat trotted over to Cloudystar, and both greeted each other warmly.

"Thunderstar's late again?" asked the white and grey she-cat with a frown. Cloudystar sighed. "Again. How many times has this happened?" Both she-cats grimaced in frustration. "So many times I've stopped counting," muttered the white and grey she-cat.

The dark brown tom padded over to them. He bowed his head at the white and grey she-cat respectfully.  
"Hello, Shellstar. Where is Blueclaw today?"

Shellstar sighed, worry clouding her green eyes.  
"Blueclaw is currently ill with greencough. Blackripple, however, assures me that it's nothing serious, Briarclaw."

Briarclaw frowned slightly. "Could you give her my best wishes?"

Shellstar nodded solemnly. "Of course, Briarclaw."

At that moment, the bushes started to rustle again, and this time a large, muscular black tom trotted out, his small, orange eyes darting from cat to cat. After him scurried a pretty white she-cat with pale ginger spots, and following her was a small brown tom with hazel-coloured eyes. After them came four other cats, and two younger cats, a black tom with grey swirls on his pelt, and a lithe tortoiseshell with deep green eyes. As soon as they entered the clearing, the group scattered, running over to their acquantices and friends; at least, some of them did. A complacent white she-cat with a black and white spotted tail was soon swallowed up by a large group of friends, while a shy, lithe black tabby she-cat with violet eyes stood alone, looking around nervously.

Thunderstar, not bothering to wait for his fellow leaders, jumped onto one of the flat rocks with unusual grace for his build, and yowled for silence. Exchanging exasperated looks, the two she-cats followed his lead, until all three of them were facing the large crowd.

Thunderstar stepped forward, completely ignoring Shellstar and Cloudystar, and started to speak,  
"RabbitClan is thriving!" he boomed, "Dawneyes has been made a warrior, and we have two new apprentices. Smokepaw, a medicine cat apprentice, and Mosspaw, his sister, who has decided to become a warrior apprentice."

"DAWNEYES! SMOKEPAW! MOSSPAW! DAWNEYES! SMOKEPAW! MOSSPAW!"  
The crowd cheered enthusiastically. A dark tortoiseshell cat with unusually-coloured eyes was smiling sheepishly as the Clans cheered her name, while though Smokepaw and Mosspaw were siblings, their reactions were very different. Mosspaw was sitting upright, beaming at the crowd and absorbing the praise like the ground absorbs water, while her brother cowered away, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Once the cheer had died away, Thunderstar yowled again, his voice as loud as his namesake.  
"Our camp was attacked by a fox just two sunrises ago, but we chased it into MouseClan territory easily."

A rumble of irritation passed through the crowd, and Thunderstar glared at them ferociously. Shellstar was getting ready to speak when a ginger tabby she-cat from her own Clan spoke up, "Fox-hearted rabbits! Why did you have to chase it into our territory?!"

Yowls of agreement and indignation broke out at this, and soon cats were clawing at each other, ferocity and disgust flashing through every pair of eyes.

 **~DC POV~**

"Oh, flip! Hey, Dust? Come here!"  
A dusty-brown tom emerged from behind a tree and trotted over to where a white she-cat was sitting. He stood next to her, and meowed in a weary tone, "What is it, Snow? Hurt yourself?"

Snowriver shook her head impatiently and nodded towards the hole in the tree she was facing. Dustnose leaned forward and peered out of the hole.

The sight, was incredible. Through the hole, Dustnose could see a dense forest. The hole was facing a moonlit clearing in the middle of the forest. Looking closer, Dustnose could see that the Clan-cats were fighting.  
"Wow! I've never seen this happen before. I'm guessing it's Gathering night again?"

Snowriver sighed. "Of course it is! Now, help me control the clouds! I'm absolutely no good at that."  
He grinned and shut his eyes tight, imagining the beautiful, silvery full moon, surrounded by glowing stars. He searched the sky in his mind's eye, until finally, he came across a small, pale grey cloud. With Dustnose and Snowriver both focusing hard, the small, fluffy cloud drifted across the many stars and stopped right next to the moon.

"Nice job, Snow. Now, let's see if they've stopped fighting yet."

 **~AC POV~**

Cloudystar's heart was beating hard against her chest as she stopped yet again to pull breath. She, Shellstar, Briarclaw and the medicine cats were the only ones not fighting, and they were trying hard to break it up. Cloudystar glanced at the night's sky, and gasped.

A pale grey cloud was floating across the sky, close to the moon.  
If anything was going to stop this fighting, they all knew StarClan would.

Cloudystar jumped into the middle of the fighting, tearing a dark brown apprentice off a larger warrior as she went. Heaving a breath, she yowled,  
"StarClan has pulled a cloud over the moon!"

Silence fell on the clearing like a branch falling from a tree; suddenly and quickly. Every cat's eyes were on the cloud next to the full moon. But, to everyone's relief, the cloud floated gracefully back to it's original place.

"Shellstar, I believe it's your turn to speak."

* * *

 **Note: This was a practicing chapter. I'm not really accustomed to the style I'm writing in.**


End file.
